Known in the art are various compositions for decorating glass, porcelain and ceramic products, as well as methods for applying these compositions.
One of such prior art compositions comprises the following components, % by weight:
______________________________________ product of interaction of gold chloride with .alpha.-pinene mercaptan 22 pine oil 21.5 dipentene 53.7 flux A 2.0 flux B 0.3 flux C 0.5. ______________________________________
Flux A is essentially a solution of the following composition, % by weight:
______________________________________ bismuth trichloride 5 ethylene chlorohydrin 94 concentrated hydrochloric acid 1. ______________________________________
Flux B represents a solution of the following composition, % by weight:
______________________________________ rhodium trichloride 40 methanol 60. ______________________________________
Flux C is prepared as follows: charged into a 2 liter vessel are 3.4 g of pine oil, 50.9 g of cyclohexanol, 12.6 g of dill oil, 12.7 g of rosemary oil, 3.4 g of lavender oil, and 17 g of silicon tetrachloride added dropwise with stirring. The mixture is heated at 120.degree. to 130.degree. C. until the weight of the reaction mixture is reduced to 30 g (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 2,490,399).
Also known is a composition for metallizing various dielectric materials at a low temperature, comprising the following components (parts by weight):
______________________________________ solution of tertiary gold dodecylmercaptide in cyclohexanone (35% by weight of gold) 286 solution of rhodium resinate in a mixture of essential oil with a hydrocarbon (1% by weight of rhodium) 50 bismuth resinate dissolved in a mixture of essential oils (4.5% by weight of bis- muth) 70 chromium resinate dissolved in a mixture of cyclohexanone with turpentine oil (2.05% by weight of chromium) 20 asphalt dissolved in turpentine oil (30% by weight of asphalt) 200 ______________________________________
No data are available in the literature for compositions intended specifically for making leads in integrated microcircuits.
There are known various methods for making integrated microcircuit leads, including the widely used thick- and thin-film techniques.
In accordance with the thin-film techniques, leads in an integrated microcircuit are made by way of deposition of thin films of chromium and copper, in a fine vacuum, on a cleaned substrate of polished sitall or ceramics. To increase the thickness of the coating, one should resort to electrolytic deposition of copper, while leads are formed photolithographically (cf. Berley Louis Holme and M. Harrma, Thin-Film Technology).
The disadvantages inherent in this technique include complexity of the equipment and low output.
Also known is a method for making film resistors of an integrated microcircuit by dipping a glass or ceramic substrate cleaned in hot chromic acid into a solution of metal-organic compounds of platinum, gold and palladium. Then, the substrate is lifted at a constant speed. After the solvent has evaporated in air, the metal-organic compound decomposes at a temperature of 315.degree. C. At the same time, the metal which is present in the compound is deposited on the substrate forming a film thereon. In order to enhance the adhesion of the film to the substrate, both are baked at 530.degree. to 760.degree. C. The film resistor pattern is formed photolithographically (cf. E. E. Wright and W. W. Weich, Electrochemical Technology, 2, 262,1964). Films of noble metals, obtained in this fashion, are 1,000 to 3,000 A thick and have a surface resistivity of 100-0.3 ohms/kV, which renders them unsuitable for leads in integrated microwave microcircuits where they must be 5 to 15 microns thick and have a surface resistivity not exceeding 0.003 ohms/kV. Besides, the adhesion of current-conducting films to sitall and ceramic substrates is inadequate.